<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spongebob Gives Piers a Good and Hard Ass fucking by Calicornia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637658">Spongebob Gives Piers a Good and Hard Ass fucking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia'>Calicornia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is straight up smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nezu | Piers/Spongebob Squarepants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spongebob Gives Piers a Good and Hard Ass fucking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The British man was taking a shower, but the French man wasn't.</p><p>Piers had his penis out in the shower, he was naked in the shower. In the shower Piers was naked. His ass was out too. He was naked. Piers was naked. Fucking naked. His body exposed to the open air, nothing covering him. Piers was in his birthday suit, so to speak. His whole body going commando. In the shower. Nothing to protect his skin from the wet drops from the showerhead, no no. He was naked. And wet. Wet and naked.</p><p>Here comes Spongebob, in control. His massive rod swung between his legs, soaking up the residual wetness dripping from the shower.</p><p>"I'm ready." Spongebob pulled back the shower curtain, and- <em><strong>Oh.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Piers is really naked.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Spongebob's cock hardened, and he gulped. His smug expression turned to mild concern.</p><p>"Going through the backdoor today, are we?" Spongebob's tip leaked precum, his body soaking it right back up. If he missed even a single drop of cum into Piers's ass, he'd lose his job.</p><p>Piers smirked.</p><p>"Yeah mate, we fookin' are." Piers spread his ass cheeks, the wet water dripping down his naked butthole and into it too. </p><p>"Thanks for douching my butthole, love." Piers blew a kiss to the showerhead, she squirt instantly.</p><p>Spongebob rubbed his cock, making it as hard as he could, and pressed it against Piers's asshole.</p><p>"I'm READY!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*SLAP*</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*SLAP*</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*SLAP*</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SPONGEBOB'S FAT BALLS SLAPPED AGAINST PIERS'S ASS. He fucks with RYTHM. RYTHM! </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Levi stood there, shaking his head.</p><p>"THIS ISN'T WHAT I TAUGHT YOU IN ASS FUCKING SCHOOL. GO CHAOTIC, GO CRAZY!" Levi threw in the towel.</p><p>Piers was less wet, but he wasn't dry. He was less naked, but not clothed. His asshole was plugged up by Spongebob, what more could he want?</p><p>Spikemuth to be better, but that's not the point.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>